That Lovely Coffee Shop
by shadowwolf3433
Summary: Germany meets Italy in a little coffee shop that is owned by Italy and his brother but what happens Germany and Italy start to fall for each other and Romano goes nuts and will stop at nothing o keep his brother? My first Hetalia fanfic enjoy! One-Shot!


The German walked by the Italian coffee shop he passed every day on his walk to and from work every day. He stopped and looked at it like he had so many times before, and gazed at the cream color building with its large bay window and light brown canopy that shielded the tables underneath form the sun and the dark brown sign that read: caffè. He decided that today was the day he was going to go in.

The young German man opened the door with a 'ding' to tell the workers that someone was here. "Excuse me," the man spoke out in a gruff voice ginning the attention of the young Italian boy behind the counter "can I help you Sir?" he asked. The blond man look over the menu "Ummm…A small plan black coffee please," "Is that all I can get you sir?" the Italian asked given the blond German a sweet smile. The young German's hearts speed up at the sight of the boy's smile. "Sir? Are you alright?" the young cashier asked in a voice full of concern "your face is bright red!" he finished.

"Ummmm" the blond uttered at the realization of how red his face was then blushed harder at the embarrassment at how red his face was. "Ja, I'm fine," he said in his thick German accent using his hand to cover the lower half of his face to try to hide his blush. "So Ummmm… a plain black coffee?" the Italian asked in a confused tone. All the German man did was nodded his head.

The cashier left to work the complicated coffee machine in the back of the shop and a few minutes of waiting he came back to the counter. "You're coffee is brewing it will be done shortly," the beautiful Italian boy spoke then finally getting a good look at the man I front of him. Beautiful blond hair that was slicked back, stern German feathers that sent chills down Feliciano's back, and his beautiful blue eyes that glinted like ice in the sun light that shown throw the large bay window. '_Wait! Stop! Eyes that glinted in the sun light! I think… I might…be falling for this man! No I can't fall in love with my customers!_'

The German was giving the young man a strange look but he decided ignore it. "So what's you're name?" the Italian gasped remembering the man was still in the room with him. "M-my name?" he asked blushing the German nodded his head "m-my name is F-feliciano," he stammered blushing even harder. "Ludwig," the German man said but stopped short when he heard… Growling? Ludwig spun (Author: Ludwig is in a spinney bar chair)around with his back facing Feliciano and the bar he stood behind to face a boy that looked a lot like Feli but older with darker hair and eyes with his oblong curl on the other side of his head.

"Ehi! Buco del culo laggiol caso diavolo pens' chetu sei, flirtare con mio fratello!" the older Italian boy screamed. Ludwig looked at him like he was crazy probably because he didn't speak a lick of Italian "umm… what?" the germen asked. The man yelled again but this time in English "You heard me? I asked who the hell you think you are! He's my brother not your boyfriend!" Ludwig and Feli both blushed at this. As Ludwig stared at the older Italian boy Ludwig was completely clueless about why this man was yelling at him maybe he offended him in some way? "I-I'm sorry about m-my fratello," Feli apologized to the blond man in front of him, his face turning a deep autumn red then turning his attention to his very rude brother.

"Please don't insult our costumers it's very rude!" Feli told his brother in a very upset tone "Feli can't you see he's just trying to get in to your pants! Don't you see him when he stops and stares at the shop then walks away? He's just trying to take you away from ME! But I won't let that happen!" The enraged Italian boy yelled then Ludwig stood as if to leave then the boy charged him. BAM! The man fell to the hard wood floor with a thud. The two looked at the unconscious man on the floor "h-he ran… right in me?" Ludwig asked shocked someone can be that stupid.

When lovino came to the blond German was in his, now clearing, vision "you!" he yelled jumping up and pushing the germen out the door while yelling profanities as he did. Finally he and the German reached the door of the small coffee shop. With one big shove lovino hulled the man right out the door onto the street "and stay out!" lovino yelled closing the door and flipping the "Open" sing to "Closed". With a turn of a key the shop was locked and done for the day as Ludwig's had just started _'well time to go to work' _he thought getting up and resumed his walk to work, as a military trainer. Unknowing a blond haired man with glasses watched with interest from across the way.

~Time Skip~

"Hey Ludwig!" Ludwig turned his attention to Alfred another trainer at the base "since work is over you wanna go out with me and Arthur!" Alfred, all so known as Al, asked with enthusiasm and a face the Ludwig just couldn't turn down. "Yeah, let's go" the German answered "wooowhoo" Al yelled grabbing Arthur and Ludwig by the arm and literally garaging them out of the military base, and into Arthur's car, with Al in the driver's seat Arthur in the seat next to him, and Ludwig in the back seat behind the passenger seat. As Al began to drive off to where ever they were off to. Somehow Ludwig know this was going to be long night,

As Al brought the car to a screeching halt Ludwig made a mental note to NEVER get in a car with Al behind the wheel again! "Here we are!" Al yelled as Ludwig looked at the familiar building he had entered early that day. "Um…Sorry guy's I can't go in I…um…got other things to do," the German apologized turning away. "No!" Al Yelled "you are going in there with us weather you like it or not!" both of the blond men look at Al with worried and scared faces. Then Al pushed Ludwig to the door of the small Italian coffee shop. After Ludwig was in the door Arthur stopped his longtime boyfriend form entering after him with a piercing look "what are you up to?" he asked with a voice the was suspiciousness and caution in his voice the younger male simply smiled and replayed "you'll see!" and with another suspicious look to two went in.

As the two entered they noticed their co-worker standing awkwardly in the back looking like he was not trying to be noticed until Al pulled him to the front and the three started to order. "Excuse me be we are ready to order," a British accent that rang throw the ears of the small Italian behind the counter. "Ve~ how can I help you" his sentence trailed off as the young boy spotted the Beautiful German. "I would like a large mocha frap!" said an over excited Al "small hazelnut coffee" Arthur said in a monotone voice the German opened his mouth to order but Feli cut him off "small plain black coffee? Right?" he questioned while man just nodded not trusting his voice. As the trio took their seats at a medium sized booth that would fit them comfortably.

"Do you come here a lot?" Al asked putting his arm over his own little boy toy "no." Ludwig answered "well with the way the waiter knew your order I'd say you come here a lot," Al retorted in a monotone voice that once again scared the living shit outta two other men with him. Al shot Ludwig a small glare from across the table with Arthur sitting in the middle of them very uncomfortable. As the young Italian boy known as Feliciano came around with the drinks "Alrig-ahhh" yelled tripping and covering Ludwig in the very, VERY hot coffee. As Ludwig wiped the coffee from his eyes he barely noticed Al quickly tucking his foot back under the booth as Feli jumped up and started apologizing to no end. "It's alright Feli it wasn't your fault" Ludwig said shooting a glare at Al who nonchalantly played with his boyfriend's hair. "Here Ludwig I have a change of closes upstairs that you could problely fit you," he said pushing the taller man up the steps to the apartment he and his older brother shared.

Ludwig looked around the apartment it was pretty simply but very nice and cozy. "Here," Feli said handing him the change of close that consisted of a biggie light blue collared shirt and cam-o army pants "when you're done come back down to the shop ok? And I'm so sorry about spilling that coffee on you!" Feli once again apologized "how bad are the burns?" Feli questioned. _'burns?' _Ludwig question mentally then upon the realizations that the coffee most likely left some burns. Ludwig quickly pulled his shirt off to revile to the Italian boy a body that would make the gods drool, but it was covered in pink irritated skin all over as Ludwig looked down at his body he thought _'wow for three cups of coffee dumped on me it's not as bad as I thought'_.

Ludwig was brought out of his thought when he felt soft warm hands on his chest trailing down to his stomach slightly wincing at the pain that the boys fingers caused "I'm so, so sorry this happened!" "It's ok Feli I had worse a few cups of coffee won't kill me!" the blond joked trying in vain to cheer up the beautiful brunet "well I have to back down stairs so head back down there when you're done getting dressed," Feli commanded as he ran down the steps to the shop below to make sure that there's no rioting, fights, or any illegal activities of any kind. Ludwig didn't want the boy to leave in all honesty, but the creepy thing was he never wanted his hands to leave his body either, but here he is alone in Feliciano's living room changing into, what is hopefully, Feliciano's close.

"Hay, Feli what do you think about tomato soup for dinner to nig-" Lovino's sentence stopped short at the sight of that German basted in his living room with his shirt barely buttoned up. The only thing that he was "I'm fucked". The moment the man said it he took off down the steps thanking God that he was a military trainer. Jumping over the last set of stairs with a beyond pissed Lovino hot on his heels pushing throw the customers that littered the place 9 at night Ludwig ran right past Feli creating confusion in the boys mind till he saw his older brother chasing right after Ludwig "LOVINO!" Feliciano yelled causing everyone in the whole place to look at Feli "Lovino Vargas I am sick and fucking tired of ALL of your bull-shit!" "But, Feli-" the older brother tried to protest but was cut off by his younger brother.

"No Lovino I'm not going to listen to you! Every time I want to go do something or try to make friends you always do this and I'm tired of it! And now that I have found someone I like a lot you try to drive them away! You have been acting this way every since mom and Dad died! There was a deathly silence in the room with Lovino looking down and hurt at his brother's words while Feliciano was looking pissed witch scared the young German, Who moved toward the angry Italian boy putting his hand on his shoulder "Feli?" the young man questioned. Turning his head at the sound of his name Feli looked up into the eyes of the blond man he has come to love even in the very short amount of time they had known each other ,but Feli felt good around Ludwig he even gave him the courage to stand up to his brother.

"I know," Feli said looking in the German's ice blue eyes knowing what he meant and what he should do about this situation "Lovi?" Feliciano questioned looking into his older brother's eyes and seeing the hurt and sorrow in them "but Feli I can't let him take you away you're mine and always be mine!" he said the last part in anger jumping at Feliciano pulling a knife on him and putting to his neck laughing like a madman "we'll be together forever little brother!" he laughed with a twisted smile on his face while tears were spilling from his eyes. Quickly Ludwig pulled out his .45 from his side holster and aimed it at Lovino's head "NO!" Feli cried out "Trust me Feli!" "You can't kill him he's my brother! He's my fratello!" Feli cried as Lovino pushed the blade harder against his neck causing Feli to whimper in pain "Feli do you trust me!?" the armed blond yelled with no response "Feliciano do you trust me?!" he asked again.

At hearing his full name spoken by the blond man just sounded right to Feli, with another whimper/sob Feli nodded his head "I trust you." BANG! The room went silent as the limp body of Lovino hit the floor. As Feliciano stood there frozen to the spot "got'em" Ludwig said smiling to himself. Feli turned to face his brother and to his surprise there was no blood anywhere on his brother except a very large, very noticeable red make in the center of his forehead. Feli turned back to the now smirking German "w-what did you do to him?" he questioned "I shot him." He answered bluntly "b-but then….were….the blood…how?" Feli sacredly just complete a simple sentence. Ludwig approached the frightened boy with caution "look Feli," the blond said as Feli looked at him with tears in his eyes. Ludwig simply smiled a comforting smile to reassure the young Italian boy "Feli look my gun is just a bee-bee gun. A high powered one yes, but nothing that could kill someone!" he said Feli looked relieved probley because 1. He learned that his brother was never in any real danger and is somewhat ok and 2. That in the mist of all the commotion someone called the police and an ambulance.

They all came rushing in the EMT's came in and started the get him on the gurney. While the police took care of Ludwig "freeze! Put your gun down!" the officer yelled and Ludwig complied "know out your hands in the air!" his voice boomed again "look I'm Second Lutenit beilschmidt!" the yelled and the police stopped "I work at the military base nearby! I have a conceal and carry license the gun!" he finished "stand down!" the officer yelled as Ludwig dropped his arms at his side. The blond man went outside to where the man he loved and his psychopath of a brother "you're going to be ok Lovi ok I'll come visit you in the hospital then we will get you the help you need ok?" Feli told his brother "ok Feliciano. I'm so sorry do you still love me?" the wounded boy asked "yes, I love you Lovino nothing or no one will change that I promise you," and with that the EMT's shut the doors and took the crazy man away.

"Hey are you going to be ok?" the older man asked the heart broken boy "yeah I guess, but ..Um Ludwig I have something to tell you," The brunet said nervously "and what is that?" the blond man asked smiling down at the nervous boy "Well…I…Um…Well I l-love you!" Feli said very shyly "well that makes two of us!" Ludwig said hugging the smaller man and knowing that in both of their hearts that this is where the both of them should be. Pulling back slightly Ludwig looked into Feliciano's eye "I love you to Feli," the man said crashing his lips onto Feli's; however, while this surprised the young Italian boy he happily kissed back slowly pulling back breathlessly "will you stay with me tonight?" the loving blue eyed man asked "yes, I will," Feli answered .

While the long time couple stood watching the seen before them "so that's what you had planned? Hun" asked the young brit with thick eyebrows "yep just like I planned….More or less!" answered Al with a light laugh.


End file.
